There are in existence a wide variety of rotary slicers employing circular cutting assemblies into which food objects are supplied to slice and chop them. Such existing slicers have certain individual favorable characteristics and operate satisfactory for a given period of time, but are not as generally efficient as might be desired and their cutting edges rapidly lose their sharpness, which necessitates frequent replacement. An object of this invention is to provide a rotary slicer which has a high overall efficiency, does not require frequent blade replacement and which is efficient and safe to operate.